


Chapter 1 - You are _________________

by Kuroitora_chan



Series: Scarborough Fairness [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (but everyone knows its bullshit), Angst, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fuck tagging, He's not here yet but will be really soon, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I seek feedback, I take editing tips, I'll put all the characters that i think will be relevant, Inspired in the song " Scarborough Fair", Not anytime soon though, There is a bigger plot to unfold, There will probably be smut eventually, This is a fic with a shit ton of pannels, This is drawn, and comment, it's a medievialstuck fic, just read the damn thing, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroitora_chan/pseuds/Kuroitora_chan





	1. Chapter 1

 

A young man walks down the market place.

Despite  common  belief, today is not this young man’s birthday.

 

 

Actually, today is his best friend’s birthday. He’s turning 16 years old, just like you have. 

Your name? 

Your name is John Egbert, of course. 

You have a variety of interests like: going to the theater, listening to music, strifing and above all else, playing pranks. 

 

====> What you are you doing in the market place?


	2. > Writer: Explain a bit of context

 

 

So...here’s the thing. Across all of the continent of Skaia, people have a tradition. When someone reaches their 16 birthday, they have to go meet a Seer. That Seer is supposed to tell you your life job, or, as some people like to call it: your class. 

====> Give further explanation 


	3. >Writer: you still have information to divulge

 

Everyone in Skaia is bound to an aspect. That aspect is The Creation piece you are entitled. As such, you have control of it, but how you use it is what your class tells you.

For instance: if you are light bound you have control over fortune and good luck. But a Seer of light can only glimpse possible fortunate futures for others. A Rogue of light has to steal fortune and good luck to others, necessarily. A Prince of light has to destroy things with it's fortune or it's own fortune. Which means he can either be very lucky and destroy things in the way, or extremely unlucky.  

====> Oh, I understand now


	4. >Writer: be pleased

 

Good, good.

====> Go back to being blue boy


	5. > Don't call him "blue boy"

Blue boy's name is John Egbert. And you are him, again. 

He is accompanying his best friend to the Seer. And as you can see, he seems more excited than the actual birthday boy. 

 

 

> **Chatlog**
> 
> [EB] man, this is going to be awesome! After you get to know your class we can both go on a trip across the continent! Fight dragons, slay beasts, save some towered-up princess in distress or whatever! grab some great loot on the way and get rich! 
> 
> [TG] that aint happening man  
> 
> [TG] bros never going to let me leave sburb since im the successor to the throne an all that but fret not cause i can still send you my mad raps by mail  
> 
> [TG] and why would you wanna get rich 
> 
> [TG] you are rich 
> 
> [TG] youre the son of the owner of the biggest baking company in all of the counties 
> 
> [EB] first: fuck your raps.  
> 
> [TG] ouch 
> 
> [EB] second: how are you so sure you are going to get an active class in the first place? passive classes are awesome too, you know? your bro's condition for you to be king is a bunch of bullshit! 
> 
> [TG] i know its a weird condition but hes the king so he must have fair reason for that 
> 
> [TG] bro is never wrong and im not gonna be left behind so yeah ill definitely get an active class 
> 
> [EB] third: I want nothing with that hag's money. If I ever managed to put her fortune on a pile I would be sure to burn it to the ground. It made Nana miserable for her entire youth and Dad... well Dad is Dad. he's brainwashed and doesn't even realize it. he just keeps on baking and baking and baking... 
> 
> [TG] it doesnt change the fact that its your money 
> 
> [EB] it's not my money, Dave! It's money I have access to, but I didn't earn it, I didn't work for it, it's not even my real heritage! It's misery money. and money that comes from misery brings misery to its users. 
> 
> [TG] youre using it and i dont see you being miserable 
> 
> [EB] that's because I don’t use more than the absolute necessary. 
> 
> [TG] uhum like the armor you are using now 
> 
> [EB] hey, I bought this one cause I'm going on an adventure, with or without you! as a matter of fact, that’s my ulterior motive to be headed to the Seer. the first one is to see what class you're gonna get jammed with. 
> 
> [TG] im gonna get jammed with a class suited for a king thats whats gonna happen 
> 
> [TG] and you are gonna be left wanting to get to licking my glorious golden cherries  
> 
> [TG] and when i look down all im gonna see is a cyan pea since youre gonna be green with envy of my awesomeness 
> 
> [EB] eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew, dude, groooooooss! And why a cyan instead of a regular green pea? 
> 
> [TG] you will forever be blue boy john 
> 
> [TG] and between blue and green is cyan 
> 
> [EB] im not blue! Im pretty cheery for what I've heard! 
> 
> [TG] hey cheery boy we are here 

====> Be the birthday boy


	6. >Reader: Be the birthday boy

You are now, Dave Strider, little brother of the current Sburb king and, if everything goes accordingly, next in the throne succession.

But of course everything is going to go swell.

You and your bro have a one-up-manship contest that you are not going to fall behind. He is going to acknowledge you, and you will prove to him you can be as great as he is. Today is just the first step towards the great irony and kingly teachings you will be subdued to become the great king of Sburb yourself one day.

All you have to do is not be a passive class.

How hard could that be?

 

====> Why can't birthday boy be king if he's a passive class?


	7. >C'mon, he has a name

Birthday boy's name is Dave.

And to answer that we will have to...

====> Go back to when that got established.


	8. >Backstory, coming right up!

You are now Dave Strider, but younger. 

6 years younger, more precisely.

Bro decided to watch one of the sword training sessions you were having with your hired teacher.

Your Bro could only teach you what he knew (which was already damn fucking deadly in on itself) and he wanted you to know more than just his methods, so you could have alternatives in real battles.

He watched you spar with your teacher for 30 minutes before...

====> Before...?


	9. ====>

      

Before he got bored.

And when Bro gets bored, he takes matters into his own hands.

After a simple hand motion

a tall female troll appeared and bowed to hear his demand.

Something was said in her ear.

Then, she nodded in understanding and left.

====> Be the misterious lady


	10. > You fail to be the misterious lady

But the misterious Lady doesn't fail her quest.

When she came back, she was not alone. 

A tall, burly, hooded and hunched man was escorted by her into the throne room. 

She took his hood off, took a sword from behind the throne (Bro always keeps his stash of shitty swords behind the throne, and behind the stone stove, and inside the stove, and in many places if you think back at it) and threw it at his feet. 

 

 

> **Chatlog**

> [The Handmaid] Y0u were d00med with death sentence. This is y0ur last chance t0 be free. All y0u have t0 d0 is draw bl00d fr0m the child. If y0u decline, y0u are immediately due t0 hanging. If y0u accept, take the sw0rd bef0re y0u and engage in c0mbat. 
> 
> [THM] Y0u, little prince, get t0 get a wish granted fr0m the king up0n killing this pris0ner. These are the rules.

 

> **Chatlog**
> 
> [TG] you want me to kill someone

You didn't get an answer from the misterious Lady.

You got an answer from Bro.

He stood, took a katana from the back of the throne and threw it at your feet.

Then...

He nodded

====> Try again to be the misterious Lady


End file.
